Often people find reasons to cut pills. For example, a person may desire to take a half of a dose of a medication, or to increase a dose by half. In other cases, pills of a certain dosage may be less expensive than a lower dosage so splitting a pill may be desirable. Typical pill cutters are difficult to use and often don't work well. Most use a razor, which can dull easily and has a tendency to bend. In addition, most pill cutters move the blades in a scissor-like motion contacting a pill to be cut on one edge, which can push the pill and often causes the pill to break unevenly or to break into multiple pieces.